Never Stopped Loving You
by The Sneezing Panda
Summary: No matter what they may have said in the past, they never stopped loving each other. Will they ever act on their true feelings, or is their job too important to risk for their relationship? Sam/Jules
1. I'm Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or any of it's characters.

_A/N: My first Flashpoint fic, hope you like it :) This takes place at the end of 3x02 'Never Let You Down'. Please Review._

Never Stopped Loving You

by The Sneezing Panda

Chapter One

I'm Here

Jules sat in the locker room she now had to share with Leah Kerns. Sure, the silence made her feel lonely sometimes, but she enjoyed it, she liked having an entire locker room all to herself. Part of the reason she liked it was the fact Sam was free to walk in at any moment; there was no other woman inside. At least he could before she got shot. Before she broke it off when she rejoined the SRU. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Jules thought.

Jules disliked Leah for a few reasons; she hated rookies, they always screwed things up, you had to teach them new things, and they never fitted in. They were new, and after being with the team for such a long time, she felt Leah didn't quite fit in, that's understandable. She had thought the same way about Sam when he first started, but she quickly warmed up to him. She had to share _her_ locker room with the woman. And the biggest reason was she was replacing Lew.

Yes, she disliked her a bit at first, but she realized Leah was a nice person, nice enough to try and help them deal with the pain of losing Lew. _Real nice_, Jules thought as she sat and held one of the pins Leah had given the team. Written on it was Lewis 'Lew' Young. He would always be with them.

Jules felt tears sting the back of her eyes, but refused to cry, not here. She took a deep breath.

"I miss you, Lew," she said, staring at the pin.

Leah, who had just finished changing, saw Jules, on the verge of tears.

"You alright, Jules?" Leah asked, concerned. Jules nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jules said softly. _What a lie,_ Leah thought.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here," Leah offered. Jules looked her hard in the eye.

"I'm fine," she said, a little more harsh than before. Leah nodded, and decided it would be best to give her some space. She began to walk towards the doors, but stopped halfway, and turned around, facing her coworker.

"Hey, Jules?" Leah said, to make sure Jules would listen. She looked up, a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Leah said sincerely.

"Thanks," Jules said softly. Leah nodded, and turned to leave. Jules' eyes lingered on the woman, then looked back at the pin Leah had kindly given her and her teammates.

"Hey, Leah?" she called out, eyes still on the gold strip. Leah turned.

"Yes?" she asked. Jules looked up at her, and stood up, walking towards her, stopping about a meter away.

"I just wanted to say, thanks. You've been so nice and thoughtful through all of this. And I'm sorry I was a little mean when you started," Jules said. Leah smiled.

"Your welcome. And your apology is accepted, though I could see where you were coming from. You just lost a teammate; a friend. I know what it's like. Take care," she said. She turned and left the locker room, leaving Jules alone. Jules turned and leaned against the wall, sighing.

"Jules?" she heard a voice ask.

"Decent," she said. Ed and Greg walked in, their bags slung over their shoulders, about to leave.

"You OK?" Greg asked. There was no answer. They noticed she had a distant look on her face as she was staring off into space.

"Jules?" Ed asked. No answer. Greg put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back. Her eyes quickly darted towards the men.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Jules asked, looking between the two. Grey and Ed shared a look.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked, concerned. Jules nodded.

"I'm fine," she said, voice carefully guarded.

"Jules," Ed said warningly, not buying it.

"Really!" she defended herself. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Greg said, not wanting to push further.

"Good night, Jules," Greg said.

"Take care," Ed added. She nodded and smiled.

"Night, guys. See 'ya tomorrow," Jules said. _At least she's smiling,_ Greg thought.

Jules turned and stopped. There was no point in moping around here. She quickly gathered her things, and turned the lights off, leaving the locker room in it's darkness. She walked down the stairs, and slowed down when she overheard part of the conversation Wordy, Spike, and Winnie were having.

Wordy and Spike were talking to Winnie, about to leave. Concern was written all over their faces.

"You should have heard what she said," Wordy told her.

"I almost cried!" Spike added. Winnie was about to say something when she noticed Jules was nearing. _Great_, Jules thought,_ they're talking about me. Three more people who are worried and want to help._ _I only need one. I need Sam._

"Night, guys!" she said, putting on a smile and walking out quickly.

"Night, Jules!" the three called out.

Jules rounded the corner and walked quickly towards her car, just wanting to get home. She unlocked the doors, viciously throwing her bag into the passengers seat. She then practically threw herself into the driver's seat, scowling, and slammed the door shut. She leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes. There was only one person who could make this better.

Sam.

He was a great listener, and he was always there for her. She'd open up to him, and he'd make it right, he'd make her feel better. He would hold her when she cried. However, he wouldn't do that anymore. She was the one who ended their relationship. All for the SRU. She felt like an idiot. She didn't want to be alone.

Sighing, Jules fastened her seatbelt, and shoved the keys into the ignition and started the car. The drive back home seemed to take forever. She kept hitting _every_ red light. Sixth red light in a row. She threw her hands up in the air and looked up.

"Really?" she asked the sky. She was almost positive God had it in for her.

Two red lights later, she finally reached her house, and stopped abruptly in the driveway. She glared at the steering wheel.

"I hate you," she in a dangerously low voice. She growled and lifted her bag from the seat next to her. She took the keys out from the ignition and unfastened her seat belt. She harshly opened the door and stormed out, slamming the door shut. She made sure the car was locked and headed inside.

Jules fumbled with the keys, but found the right one, unlocking the door and entering her home. She flicked on the light, locking the door behind her.

She just wanted to sleep. She needed to cry. _I'll cry myself to sleep,_ Jules decided, _it worked in the past._ Angrily, she stormed into her bedroom, flicking on her light and changing into her PJ's. She harshly threw her clothes into her closet and climbed into bed. She let out a shaky breath, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"I'll miss you, Lew," she said once more, repeating her words from the locker room.

Her doorbell rang. At first, she decided to ignore it. It rang a second time. She grunted, but refused to move. It rang a third time. She sat up, glaring at her bedroom door. It rang three more times in a row, quickly, repeatedly, and urgently.

"Go away!" she shouted, not really caring if the person heard or not.

"Jules! Open up! I know you're in there!" a male voice shouted. She'd recognize him from anywhere. Sam. He came. Her mood lightened a bit, still a little angry he kept her up at half past eleven. She stormed down to her door, opening it. She glared at him.

"Yes?" she asked, moodily.

"Can I come in?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"At eleven-thirty?"

"Please? We need to talk," he explained.

"About what?" she asked, not giving in. Sam gave her a look.

"About today," he said.

"Not you, too!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Can we finish this inside?" he asked. Jules sighed, and let him in. They both sat down on the couch. Jules crossed her arms staring right into his eyes.

"You're inside, talk," she ordered. He looked at her, and wasted no time.

"I just wanna say, great job out there. What you said, out in the field, it got to me. It got to all of us. We all almost cried. We all miss Lew," he started. "You need help. You never talked to anyone. Talk to me, Jules, and I won't take no for an answer."

She looked up at him, and began to sob.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching out for her. She collapsed into his arms, and he gently rocked her back and forth. "I'm here, Jules, let it all out."

"Lew was a hero," she said. "He died for us, he died for everyone out there. He knew he wouldn't make it, he knew the risk, but still, he did it! And I miss him! He was a good man, never did anything wrong, and he didn't deserve to die! He had no business dying!"

She cried into his shirt for a few more minutes.

"I don't want to be alone, Sam. Don't leave," she told him, in a whisper so soft he could barely hear her.

"I'd never leave you, Jules," he reassured her. He laid them down on the couch, with her on top, wanting her to get some sleep.

"Thanks, Sam, for coming tonight," Jules thanked him.

"Anything for you, Jules," he told her.

Her breathing evened out and he realized she was asleep. It was perfect. The two of them, together again. They weren't in a relationship anymore, but it still felt right. He never stopped loving her.

"Good night, Jules," he whispered, rubbing her back. He lightly kissed her head and whispered, "I love you."

_Well, that's it for now, I hope you liked it! Expect an update sometime next week. Please review._


	2. Don't Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or any of it's characters.

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them! BTW, the beginning of the chapter is a continuation of the previous one, then skips to the end of 2x22 'Behind the Blue Line.' Oh, and 'Never Let You Down' was actually 2x15, my bad :P Enjoy. :)_

**Chapter Two**

Don't Leave

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sam and Jules both groaned as they awoke to the sound of Sam's phone. He quickly darted his hand to the coffee table to snatched his phone, shutting off the alarm, and placing it in his pocket. Jules turned her head, half-asleep, unaware of the position she was still in. She opened her eyes, only to find Sam's face millimeters away. She blushed.

"Uh," she started, at a loss for words. Sam smiled smugly.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" he greeted her. Jules laughed.

"Sorry for waking you up, I set an alarm so we wouldn't be late for work," he explained.

"That's OK," she said, smiling.

Neither of them were at a rush to move from their current position. Jules still laid on top of Sam, legs tangled together, still in his arms.

"We're going to be late," Jules said softly, almost inaudible.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, at the same volume. Neither of them moved.

"I should probably get going, still have to change so the guy's don't suspect anything," Sam said. Jules felt a surge of guilt, remembering their previous relationship. She wasn't sure if they should try again. Yes, there was an undeniable connection between the two, and although they have never admitted it, they were still in love. But, there was a reason she broke up with him. Greg found out, and they both refused to transfer. They both loved the team, they were all a family. Neither one of them couldn't just leave.

"Oh," she said, "yeah, I guess you should." This time, Sam loosened his grip on Jules, and she sat up, pausing briefly, then getting up. They both secretly wished they were still together.

_His warmth, his smell,_ Jules thought.

_Her warmth, her smell,_ Sam thought at the same time.

Sam got up a couple seconds after her.

"See ya' later," Sam said as he left.

"Bye, Sam," she said, arms crossed over her chest. She stayed there for a little while longer, wishing he never left, wishing _she_ never left. She sighed and walked back to her room.

_It's going to be a long day._

_A couple weeks later (Behind the Blue Line)..._

Jules stared at the door Sam had just stormed out of. _I don't belong here,_ he told the team before he left them in the debriefing room. She honestly couldn't believe Sam had said that about himself. No one moved. No one spoke. You could literally hear a pin drop in the debriefing room. They all sat there going over what had happened. A million and one thoughts were running through Jules' head. She looked over at Greg with a worried look. She began to stand out, but Ed stopped her.

"Let me," he said. Jules nodded, a little hesitant. He stood up and left the room. Greg, Wordy, and Spike followed closely behind. Jules glanced over at Leah. She just shrugged, not knowing what to do, hat was about to come, confused. Jules stared at the door again.

_I don't belong here._ His words pained her.

Ed stepped inside the locker room, his eyes roaming over towards Sam's locker. It was open, and empty. _This can't be good,_ he thought. Greg, Wordy, and Spike entered a moment later, confused by his look, but when they followed his gaze, they knew exactly what was wrong.

"Damn it," Greg muttered.

The men split up. Ed, Greg, and Wordy took opposite directions, while Spike left to tell Jules... and Leah. But mostly Jules.

Spike started towards he debriefing room, but as he turned, he almost collided with the two women. Jules read his worried expression.

"What?" she asked, now equally worried.

"He left. His locker's empty. Everyone is out searching for him," Spike quickly explained. Jules shook her head, angrily.

"Son of a-".

...

Ed had found Sam. He didn't openly confront him. Instead, he subtly tried to get him to stay, by telling him he should come out with him and the guys Friday night. Sam smiled and nodded, but continued out the doors. Ed just watched him walk away.

Jules ran as fast as she could. She turned the corner, only to see a glimpse of Sam walk away from the building. She saw Ed just standing there, doing nothing to stop him, watching him walk away. She pushed past him, glaring, and ran as fast as she could. He watched her like he had watched Sam. Spike and Leah followed behind, stopping to talk to Ed, both breathing hard.

"What happened?" they both asked simultaneously, out of breath.

"Jules ran after him, into the parking lot," he explained. The three shared a look, then ran after them. Ed whipped out his cell-phone, dialing Greg's number, Spike doing the same, calling Wordy.

"Parking lot," they both barked into their phone's, then slamming them shut. Greg and Wordy, who were close by, quickly ran the same direction, meeting up with the three outside, watching Jules and Sam talk.

...

"Sam!" Jules yelled, and was met with silence. "Sam!" she yelled even louder. He turned to look at her, stopping only for a moment, then turning again, walking away again.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Samuel Braddock!" she shouted. He flinched. "Hey!" she shouted as she caught up to him, stepping in front of him so he couldn't walk away.

"What the _hell_, Sam?" she demanded.

"You saw what happened in there! You saw how he died! I wasn't good enough! I don't belong here!" he vented.

"No, Sam," she said sternly. "You are an _amazing_ cop, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You were great in there; you connected with him. But, Sam, his death couldn't have been prevented; he _wanted_ to die!"

Sam shook his head. "No, just- no! I can't do this! I wasn't meant to be a cop! If it were Greg, he could have lived. If it were _you_, he could have lived." Jules took in his sadness, and her heart broke a little more.

"No, Sam," she said softly as she shook her head, placing her a hand on his shoulder and stepping. "No one could have connected with him like you did. You both had gone through the same thing. But he wanted to die. You are a great cop, Sam, Team One needs you." Her eyes began to water. That made him feel even more guilty. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck as a reflex.

"_I_ need you. You're my rock, Sam. Remember that night you came to my house to comfort me? To talk? You wouldn't leave until I opened up. No one else would've done that, and _I_ wouldn't have opened up to anyone like that. You have no idea how much our friendship means to me, Sam. Please, don't leave." A tear escaped her eye. "I have no idea what I'd do without you." She bit her lip, hard.

"I love you, Jules. Never stopped." His face was inches away, getting closer by the passing seconds. A small smile broke out on her lips and answered,

"I never stopped loving you." The space between the two finally closed as Sam kissed her gently on the lips. They broke away, startled, when catcalls and wolf-whistles erupted about forty feet behind them. They turned around to see the rest of the team cheering them on. Jules blushed. Sam turned to Jules, his expression solemn, this being the reason they broke up in the first place. Not even a minute together, the team found out.

They both really sucked at this secret relationship thing.

"Busted," Sam whispered. Jules looked past him and her eyes met Greg's. He smiled and gave her a nod of approval. She looked back at Sam and smiled, shrugging

"Who cares?" she said before she pulled him in to another kiss.

The two pulled away after a moment, and Sam rested his forehead on hers. The two stood there in each other's arms, smiling.

"Gonna go put your stuff back in your locker?" Jules asked. Sam chuckled.

"Guess I never should have never taken it out," he said.

"Well, then this never would've happened," Jules replied. Sam shrugged.

"As long as your back," she said, resting her head on his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Couldn't ever leave you, Jules," he whispered into her ear. They both grinned at each other from ear to ear.

"Shouldn't," she said sternly.

"Wouldn't," he said. "Even if there was a gun being pressed against my head." She looked up at him in mock confusion.

"Now why would a gun be pressed against your head?" she asked.

"Angry girlfriend?" She laughed.

"Right," she said as they headed towards the doors. The rest of their team seemed to have headed inside, to give them some space. Sure enough, they found them in the men's locker room.

"Hey! Well, if it isn't the lovebirds," Spike teased as the couple walked in. Sam snorted. Jules rolled her eyes.

Sam came face to face with his now-full locker. He distinctly remembered packing it up, and leaving it empty.

Sam picked up his jacket that was laying on the bench behind him, and hung it in his locker.

He closed his locker, and turned to his team, who were huddled in a group a few feet away from him, each pair of eyes watching his every move.

The first person he looked at was Jules, leaning against a locker in front of Ed, her hands behind her back. She met his gaze and smiled, her hand reaching up to rub his back comfortingly briefly, before she dropped it back at her sides. Sam placed an arm around her petite waist, and they walked out together, with their team following them, once again a couple and as in love as ever.

_A/N: O...M...G... It's finally done. Woot woot! Review!_


End file.
